grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Coyotl
Hungarian: Russian: Farsi: |members = Jarold Kampfer Carly Kampfer Lisa Kampfer Richard Mulpus Hayden Walker Kyle Walker Todd Walker Al Diego Hoyos Bélem Hoyos Laszlo Kurlon Jed Baim Mrs. Margaret Cutler |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X |season6 = X |comics = X |warlock = X |novels = X |icy = X |choppy = X }} A Coyotl (koh-YOO-tuhl, ki-YOH-tuhl; Nah. "coyote") is a coyote-like Wesen that first appeared in . Characteristics Coyotl have quite a severe woge: their face reshapes, they grow fur, their snout elongates, their ears grow and become more canid, they gain razor sharp teeth, and their eyes change color. The color of their eyes varies and can be yellow, orange, brown, or blue, and in rare instances, they have . The hair on top of their head stays the same. As Coyotl age, their hair starts to gray until it eventually turns completely white, as in the case of Mrs. Margaret Cutler. Physiologically, they have the same basic abilities as most canid Wesen. Even in their human forms, they are seen to have an enhanced sense of smell, albeit nowhere near as good as Blutbaden or Hundjägers, demonstrated when Carly Kampfer was unable to detect her woged cousins in her bedroom and when Jarold Kampfer failed to discern Carly's location at Hayden Walker's hideout. Like Fuchsbaus, they often use their fanged jaws in combat. However, they don't appear to do too much damage, as Todd was able to recover after having his arm bitten only minutes earlier. They don't appear to be any more durable than humans, as Hank was able to knock down Hayden with one punch to the face, though it should be noted that Hank is a strong man. They do have the ability to be stealthy. Like multiple Wesen, Coyotl can concentrate their woge to just their eyes. Behavior They are known for being mean, nasty, and all around bullies, and they are often considered the equivalent of street gangs in the Wesen world. They have a very strong pack mentality and don't take kindly to anyone straying from the sacred bond of the pack. In fact, Monroe was shocked to learn that Jarold Kampfer had left the pack and was still alive, implying they kill all deserters. Because of this, they have a reputation for inbreeding. Coyotl implement an ancient ritual consummation called the Aseveración in order to introduce a female into the pack. The ceremony can only be performed after the female's 17th year and under a full moon. Coyotl also sometimes eat humans. A pack will strip people to the bones, and it's stated that they leave nothing behind. Coyotl also eat smaller animals, such as rats and dogs. Typical hunting runs occur in the woods, where they feel most "free" and at home. Despite their ruthless nature, Coyotl greatly fear Grimms, to the point that they will not even attempt to fight them and simply surrender. The sight of one is enough for them to lose control of their woge. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries (In Spanish) Translation: Season 2 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images CoyotlConcept.jpg|Concept art Coyotl Hand Concept Art.jpg 203 - Hayden's son morphs.png Coyotl Kampfer1.png 203-Hank sees Carly woge.gif 203 - Carly Kempfer morph.png 203-Hayden Walker woges.gif Coyotl.png 203 - Jarold Kempfer Morph.png Coyotl walkers1.png Coyotl walkers2.png 203-Kyle woged.png Coyotl al1.png Coyotl cousin1.png 221 Mulpus as Coyotl.png 408-Belem woged.jpg 408-Bélem woged.jpg 412 Laszlo Kurlon woged.png 507-Jed Baim woged.png 521-Coyotl Black Claw agent.png 610-Mrs. Margaret Cutler woged.png 611-Wild Things.gif Trivia *This was the first Wesen to have a Native American name in origin, with Coyotl specifically being Nahuatl, an Aztec language. *Coyotl seem to be inspired by Native American stereotypes based on the symbols on the Fertility Matrix. However, none of the Coyotl shown so far appear to be Native American. Category:Canine Wesen Category:Wesen Names in Nahuatl Category:Wesen in Texas Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen in Nevada